


Crowd

by Gaqalesqua



Series: Requests [15]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Body Worship, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Oral Sex, Smut, Threesome, blowjob, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6522121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr request for Arthur/Nora/Danse in a non-synth AU. </p><p>Nora gets into a fight with some ghouls at Croup Manor, and she tries to sneakily clean herself and her suit up before anyone thinks she's been heavily wounded. It doesn't quite work out that way, but she's not complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crowd

There was a storm brewing as Nora clambered into the Vertibird she’d called at Nahant, and she leaned back in the seat with a sigh, slinging her rifle across her legs. She’d sent MacCready back with Cait after the brutal scuffle they’d had with the ferals at Croup Manor. When she got back to the Prydwen, she was going to have a shower, and a very long sleep.

Her hands were covered in gunk from the ghouls, blood was splattered across her suit. She was lucky these things were easy to clean and that the Prydwen had places to wash them, but currently she just felt sticky and disgusting. The humid press of the storm wasn’t helping one bit. She wiped her hands off as best as she could with some cloth in her backpack and tried to relax for the rest of the ride to the airship. The last thing she needed was anyone to worry about her, which was why she needed to get to the showers and clean this suit up ASAP. There would be a huge fuss if anyone thought she was injured.

She always marvelled at the Vertibirds and the speed they travelled at. Even though they were from her own time, months of walking and aching feet, spending weeks on the road just to get around, had made her ever more grateful for their existence. It was less than ten minutes across the Commonwealth to the Prydwen, and she thanked the pilot when the Vertibird docked, clambering out and wrapping her coat tightly around herself. If she was lucky, the shower would be free. If she was even more lucky, she could sneak this suit to get cleaned before the sight of her covered in blood raised a ruckus.

She got into her quarters with no fuss, shutting the door behind her and stripping down out of her suit, tossing it over her backpack hurriedly and covering it with her coat. She unclipped her bra, shimmying out of her pants and unpinning her hair. She left the pins on her dressed and unbuckled the Pip-Boy from her arm, the screen glowing a soft pink colour. Crossing the floor to the shower, she opened the glass door, and turned on the hot water. She tested it to measure the temperature, and stepped in when it was perfect, moaning in delight as the hot water washed over her skin.

 _God_ , the Brotherhood of Steel had a few problems, but holy shit, she’d missed showers _so much_ that she’d stayed around to help guide the helm. They were…improving, at least. The last time a group of them had gone to the Slog, she hadn’t heard any complaints of rudeness from the residents. She grasped a sponge and her soap, and began to clean herself up, watching the ghoul muck slide down the drain and pitying anyone who came across it. Lathering up her hair, she massaged shampoo into her scalp, tilting her head back and letting the water wash it all out.

She heard the door to the room open, and then the measured footsteps of her superior met her ears. She continued to clean up, only stopping when she heard him bark something. It sounded like _“Christ,”_ and she winced. She heard the sound of something heavy hitting the floor – his coat – and then two thuds – his boots – followed by zips being pulled. She twirled a strand of her hair around her finger, stroking her fingers over her stomach absent-mindedly. The dark head of Elder Maxson appeared at the glass, and he pulled open the door and stepped inside, filling the shower with his bulk.

“Hey-” she began, but he immediately spun her around and ran his hands over her, no doubt checking her for injuries. She could feel him kneel behind her and skim his fingers down her legs. His touch was delicate but thorough, and she let out a soft moan as he straightened up, cupping her face.

“You aren’t hurt?” he asked.

“No sir,” she confirmed, running her fingers down his cheek.

“Concussion?”

“No sir.”

He kissed her, and she whimpered, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him tightly. His large hands wrapped around her thighs and hoisted her up to his waist, pressing her against the wall. She shivered as the cool metal met her back, wrapping her legs around him.

“All clean?” he rasped.

“Yes sir,” she breathed, as he nibbled on her neck. Maxson grunted as she rolled her hips against him.

“Time to get out?” he suggested.

“Mm,” she agreed, and reached out to shut off the shower. She could feel how careful he was as he stepped back, making sure not to slip as he carried her out and over to the couch. A lock of soaking wet hair was plastered to his forehead, and she moved it out the way before he reached over to grab a towel. There was a knock on the door. Maxson covered her with the towel and picked up a spare, wrapping it around his waist as he went to answer it.

“Danse,” the Elder began.

“Can I come in?” the Paladin asked.

“Sure,” Arthur said. “The Sentinel is in here too. I’d prefer it if you didn’t open the door too wide.”

“Of course, sir,” Danse agreed, stepping inside the room. He quickly closed the door behind him and looked over at his superior, dripping wet with a towel wrapped around her, and then over at Maxson, who had pulled the towel from around his waist and was drying himself off without a care in the world. Nora’s eyes dropped to Danse’s crotch, and heat flushed her face.

“Help me dry off the Sentinel,” the Elder ordered, his hair a damp black mess. Patches of his face still glittered with water as he ran the towel over his mouth and nose, finally drying himself off and tossing the dirty towel over the back of a chair.

“Did I miss something?” Danse asked, looking between the two as he kicked off his boots. He pulled his gloves off with his teeth and his eyes found the blood-covered blue jumpsuit, widening. “ _Jesus_ , Sentinel,” he added, gasping in shock.

“Nora assures me she’s not injured,” Arthur said, approaching the woman in question with a spare hair towel. “Still…”

“I can report to Cade if it’d put your mind at ease,” she offered. He gave her a brief smile and picked her up, seating her in his lap as Danse unzipped himself from the flight suit. She watched his sculpted body appear from beneath the orange and licked her lip. Shit, it had been over a year since she’d first started with the two of them, and even so, watching Danse get undressed was like foreplay. Then Arthur started rubbing her hair dry and she closed her eyes and moaned in pleasure. His strong hands dug into her scalp and applied the perfect amount of pressure, and he never tugged or pulled. She felt another pair of hands on her skin, briefly stroking her face, before Danse gently took her towel away and began to dry her off. He started at her feet, and rubbed circles into her skin as he cleaned off the water, pressing a kiss to her shin as he dried off the other leg.

Arthur wiped her face dry and slowly rubbed the towel down her neck, over her shoulders. She groaned as he began to massage her neck and shoulders, mouth falling open. She leaned forward, and one hand wiped her back dry before he started to rub lightly down her spine. She felt a rasping sensation on her neck and vaguely recalled the feeling of Arthur pressing kisses to her skin. Danse reached her thighs, just as the Elder slid the towel around her front and rubbed her arms dry. There was a pause as he cleaned off her stomach, and then he tossed aside the now damp towel and grasped the other half of the one Danse was using, and grasped a breast. His fingers were warm, and his thumbs skimmed her nipples, curving her back as he licked a trail up her neck to her jaw, pressing a kiss there.

Danse lifted her hips and towelled her ass clean, before stroking the cloth between her legs. Nora started with a curse and bucked into the touch, as Arthur trailed his fingers over the inside of her arm. They dipped into the crook of her elbow and skimmed up to her wrist, touching the pulse lightly enough to make her writhe. His hands were suddenly gripping hers tightly, pinning them against his chest, as Danse leaned down and started to press kisses against her inner thighs. His beard scratched the sensitive skin until she was keening softly, her ass pressing against Arthur’s obvious erection. He skirted back, away from her, sitting back down on the couch and laying her down so that her arms were draped over his lap, with Danse between her legs.

The Paladin had discarded the towel, and he grasped her thighs firmly, leaning down to kiss her clit softly. His tongue flicked out and slid over the bud. She wriggled, and he hooked a thigh beneath his shoulder, closing his mouth over her sex and shutting his eyes briefly as he tasted her. His lips moved, and he slowly slid a finger in her as Arthur trapped her wrists in one hand and began to circle her nipple with his free fingers. She writhed as Danse started to suck her bud softly, pressing in another finger and starting to fuck her with them slowly. Arthur’s hand drifted over her breast, periodically stroking up to her face and softly cupping her, thumb pressing gently over her forehead. Warmth and relaxation flooded her even as Danse began winding her up, the pleasure growing in her core.

His tongue was diligently stroking over her clit when Arthur slid out from behind her and knelt by her side, his mouth finding her breast. Nora cried out in pleasure as his fingers continued to touch her softly, gentle caresses that felt just as good as Danse’s tongue and made her spine tingle. She cupped the back of his head and held on tightly as she felt her orgasm beginning to creep up on her, hips rolling against Danse. Maxson rolled her nipple beneath his tongue and sucked until she was close to screaming. The heat between her legs was climbing, but not cresting, and she whimpered in need. Fuck, oh…

Arthur pulled his mouth away at the same time as Danse and she let out a yell of surprise. Before she knew what was happening, Danse had twisted her onto her front, and Arthur was sitting back on the couch with his hand on the back of her neck, inviting her head down to his cock. As Nora leaned down to close her mouth over the tip, Danse pushed her thighs open, his boxers pulled down his legs, and slid inside her. His fingers immediately began to rub her clit, and the two soldiers got to their knees, Nora crouched between them. Danse didn’t start kindly. His hand was on the small of her back to push her to him as he rubbed her, feeling her legs tremble. Nora bobbed her head onto Maxson’s cock as the Elder sucked in a harsh breath and jolted his hips into her, trying not to gag her. She raised her hands to his hips to brace herself, relaxing her throat. Her tongue flicked at the head, listening to him groan as she sucked softly.

She was getting vocal now, her previously denied orgasm rushing back to meet her. Fuck, Danse was a big man, and his fingers on her clit were doing miracles. Arthur’s hands were tangling into her hair, stroking the damp locks softly. The two of them seemed determined to kill her with this attention. She worked her way down the Elder’s shaft, her nails digging into his thighs. That made _him_ groan in delight, and he was tilting his head back when Danse canted his hips and brushed a spot inside her that made Nora shriek. The vibrations travelled down his cock, and he grasped her tighter as the Sentinel had a loud, messy orgasm. Her brows drew together, eyes squeezing shut, and she had to concentrate to avoid pressing her teeth against Arthur’s cock. Her own pleasure made her more aggressive towards aiding Maxson’s, and the Elder swore in surprise as she doubled her efforts on him.

“Shit,” he gasped, gripping a handful of her hair gently. “Oh, Nora…”

She moaned at the sound of his voice, tongue pressing against the ridge under the head and stroking. Danse’s hips were repeatedly and roughly hitting her ass now, and Arthur was starting to twitch between her lips. She moved a hand to his cock and wrapped her fingers around the shaft, jerking him hard as she pleased him. The desperate gasp that left his mouth was giving her warm shivers, and she wriggled against Danse as the Paladin abandoned rubbing her to focus on his own pleasure. With a sharp cry, Maxson came, pushing her down against him as he emptied into her mouth. She swallowed him down, and the Elder fell back onto the couch. Nora went with him for a mere second before Danse was dragging her back against him with a growl of possessiveness, and she watched the Elder panting heavily, wiping her mouth clean as their eyes locked. An embarrassed smile stole across Arthur’s mouth.

 _He really is just a boy sometimes_ , she thought, and then Danse wrapped an arm around her body and hauled her up against him. His pace was merciless, forcing her head back as she whimpered in delight. His teeth found her neck, and he slid her arm around his neck to keep her anchored as he fucked her. Nora squirmed, eyes squeezing shut. She doubted she’d come again before Danse-

_Fuck fuck fuck!!_

She writhed, eyes snapping open, as the Elder knelt in front of her and kissed down her sternum, his fingers pressing between her legs, and stroking across her nub quickly. The other hand cupped her breast, pinching the nipple. Nora gritted her teeth, panting softly, and cried out when Arthur sucked on her nipple, writhing. Danse started twitching, growling as he got closer, biting her neck hard enough to leave marks. Between the two of them, they drove her to a final, screaming orgasm, wriggling and squirming at their touches as fire licked up her spine, and then sagged in Danse’s arms as the Paladin buried himself to the hilt and clutched her tightly, spurting inside her. Maxson raised his head and kissed her, swallowing her moans as Danse pulled out.

The three of them fell across the couch, both men stroking large hands over her soft, prone form. Maxson had Nora lying on his chest, with Danse’s head against her back, and the Paladin pressed kisses there as Maxson ran his hands through her hair. Nora’s eyes fluttered shut, inhaling deeply as her heart pounded in her chest.

“Where did all the blood come from?” Danse finally asked, stroking her hip.

“Ghouls,” she mumbled into Arthur’s collarbone, snuggling into the Elder.

“Fuck,” Danse muttered. “Were you alone?”

“No,” she assured him, reaching back to squeeze his fingers. “Was hoping not to worry you two though.”

The Elder beneath her shifted to slide his hand beneath her chin and tilted her head up to look at him.

“That’s my _job_ , Sentinel,” he told her plainly. “Danse and I earned that privilege when we became your lovers.”

“Absolutely, sir,” Danse mumbled, pushing up to nuzzle her shoulder. “With all due respect, ma’am, if I’m not watching or enjoying your ass, I’m worrying about it.”

She giggled, reaching back to run her fingers through Danse’s hair, and enjoying the rumbling sound he made in his chest at the touches. Arthur drew her in for a deep kiss, and Nora moaned softly, her eyes closing in delight.

“So you do your job,” the Elder continued, “and I’ll do mine, _Sentinel Maxson_.”

“Think it’s your job to fuck her right now, Elder,” Danse murmured, kissing the back of her neck. “She might’ve already had one baby with you, but you can never have too many Maxsons.”

Arthur stroked his hand up her arm and squeezed her shoulder. “I’d say it’s your turn, Danse,” he purred. “Try to resist the urge to chain her to the Prydwen when she’s pregnant this time, old friend.”

The Paladin smirked against his lover’s shoulder as the woman shivered, already hardened as he wrapped an arm around her and flipped her onto her back.


End file.
